Birthday Pleasures
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: On L's birthday, Light overcomes or creates doubts in himself.What do you think?


It was a highlight of the year, when people decided to celebrate the horrors of the unknown, people dressed up, and anime fanatics were finally accepted by society. For Light, it was the mere mention of the word 'holiday' that worded the message, 'The Attack of Misa-Misa.' True, the title was not original, and better suited for a novice movie director, but it sounded fitting for the teen pop idol. Sighing, the brunette sleuth glanced agitatedly at his surroundings.

The two, namely Light, L, and Misa, were perusing the aisles of confections, eagerly eyeing the products. Even Misa, who was normally candy-phobic, was enjoying the realistically gruesome decorations. It seemed that although the pop star adored cute, adorable things, her Goth oriented style shown through at this time of year. Ryuzakki, on the other hand, was a lot like Misa, but instead of gasping in delight at how much effort on how the store managers put into the effects of the display, he was eyeballing the many products that he could get his hands on. Because of that, with the help of a cart, he was enthusiastically snatching all the sugary delicacies off the shelves and into the metal wagon. Of the three, it was clear who was the party pooper of the joint.

"Come on Light, stress only gives you white hairs," a raven-haired man noted. "And I heard that those things are not attractive in today's society."

"For once, I agree with Ryuzakki, Misa wouldn't like it if you were bald, greying, and had a beer belly."

Aggravated at his companion's derogatory comments he decided to switch the conversation on the two of them.

"Misa, I thought you didn't like sweets. And Ryuzakki," he shook his head in an exasperated manner. "You're going to contract diabetes and die of a heart attack before we finish the case." The brunette's eyes were filled with annoyance as he evilly glanced at the supposedly 'scary' decoration that hung near the trio. Since when was a witch with a provocative outfit considered terrifying? Then again…

An image of a scary girlfriend—who looked a lot like Misa—attacking her boyfriend—who just happened to look like him. Wiping the cold sweat that had accumulated on his brow, he thanked God or Kira that Misa was not a murderer. Looking at the hand that wiped off the offending moisture, he grimaced. Since they were out in public and the rest of the task force took hold of security, the raccoon like detective allowed for the release of the handcuffs.

Inwardly scoffing, he looked at his two companions, and then, of all things, he found himself smiling. Even though he felt annoyed by the both of them—a nagging girlfriend and an accusatory detective—he felt… he felt that he couldn't do any harm, even if he tried. Even if he were Kira—and here, this where his countenance took on a worried look—would he have killed them for his own gain? Light processed through the data and tried to sift through it all.

After all this time, spending countless times together, with all the useless bickering, the mind games that were exploited… The young teen found himself okay with all of that. In fact he quite looked forward to the times when Misa would act cutely and act shy and all and say," Do I look good in this?" Or Ryuzakki," Because of the way you ate that potato chip with such power and ferocity, I conclude that you have a mental mindset like Kira." Those two were so silly and frivolous that Light almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Instead, he cleared his thoughts by shaking his head. If he was a killer, then the two were like kindergarteners; they were too childish for their own good.

"Light, you look troubled," a fake concerned voice broke in. Although his face was covered in remnants of sugary goodness, he held the demeanor of someone far more superior. Anger raged underneath the thin frost of Light's calm disposition as he tried to articulate a witty response. True, he found himself warming up to the investigator's antics, but did he _have _to act so high and almighty every time he had to speak to Light? It was almost as of he was trying to ask for a fight to happen.

"I just feel jealous," he smoothly replied. He smirked when he saw the detective's face brood over the new development.

"Jealous, why?" A thumb forced its way through the pale crevices of L's lips.

Looks like L took the bait and was rising to the challenge.

Excellent, he needed to exercise his cortex at all times.

"You're stealing my girlfriend."

Right on cue, the bubbly blond, dressed in skinny jeans and a bloody red shirt in honor of Halloween, was merrily skipping up to them, a bag filled with goodies in her thin arms. Light good-naturedly sighed in amusement as he observed his friend lean forward in delight at the contents that she held… Only to have his face get slapped away by the blonde.

"Oh, Light would you like some chocolate?"

"No thanks, Misa." Angling his head towards his rival, he emphasized," I bet Ryuzakki would appreciate the gesture."

At that sentiment, Light was not surprised when the detective nodded graciously in his direction before practically throwing his body at the girl's feet… Actually, he sucked his thumb in order to act cute and receive Misa's affections.

Like a mother hen, Misa sternly shook her head at the sight, saying," Ryuzakki, how many times have I told you, don't suck your thumb out in public?" She pretended to glare at him, even though both males could clearly see that she was quite fond of Ryuzakki.

"But Misa," the twenty four year old whined," that's how I think!" The brunette could only stand back and watch as he observed his favorite pastime; watching his two closest people (friends?) exchange witty remarks.

"So don't think! Relax and have a candy," she happily proclaimed. She enforced her statement by scraping off the chocolate off a strawberry and biting into it. Light smirked as he watched his girlfriend outwit the world's greatest detective. Looks like she's been learning on how to defeat an opponent.

"That's Matsuda's job!" Clearly, the detective was losing it and it even it was _clear_ to Misa.

"Eating candy?" She faked a dumbfounded look and continued. "Okay then." She stuck a lollipop that she had been teasing L with back into her bag of purchases, pointedly ignoring the kicked puppy look from L.

"M-misa," he hung his head dejectedly, looking all the more like a kid who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "I lied." Because of his pathetic appearance, Misa couldn't help but pat his head affectionately, like a mother would to her child. "Will you please forgive me? It is my birthday after all."  
Misa thought for a moment before she looked to Light for guidance. He gently smiled, mouthing the words, _torture him._

"I would," she grimly began," But you did lie…"

L's eyes were downcast as he softly shuddered, like a prisoner about to die.

Tapping her well-manicured fingers on her chin, her eyes clouded over, as if lost in thought. However, she was a well-played actress and this was one her most challenging roles to fulfill. "But if you wash your mouth…"

The detective ruched out of the premises, trying to find the nearest restroom to wash away the residue of the pastries.

"Was that the best you could do," Light asked amusedly.

"I try my best." Misa hopped over to Light's side to encircle his waist in a cuddly manner that instantly warmed Light's calculating disposition.

And together, they listened to the sweet music of people screaming at the lunatic who desperately needed to use the little boy's room.

* * *

**Omake (Earlier That Day)**

"Ryuzakki, what is the meaning of all of this?" The young man gestured to the man's head as he stared incredulously at his own party favor.

"Those are cat ears, many—"

"I know what they are, I jus want to know why—"

"We are taking the day off."

"But why?"

Ninety five percent of the time, mass murderers take this day off because killing on Halloween because it is a myth."

"Are you kidding? People are looting—"

"Its also my birthday."

"But Ryu—"

"I'll drop all charges against you for today."

"But—"

"The handcuffs are gone too."

"Happy Birthday then."

* * *

Originally, this was going to be all about L, but I decided to incorporate the Love/Hate Trio. They are so adorable together and I really, really am sorry if I butchered the characters. I was going for the innocent Light side that we see after he loses his memories, and I truly feel that he cares for Misa as a close friend—and if given time, maybe something more. I also think that Ryuzakki and Light were rivals/slight friends, but I won't expect them to do bro-stuff or high five, or anything like that. Discuss how woman are far inferior to men, I can totally see those two bonding over that. Remember read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
